El sonido de tu voz
by ShadowDianne
Summary: AU rucy establecido. Las gotas resuenan en las calles vacías de Barcelona. Dos figuras en medio de las Ramblas... ¿Qué pasa Rach?


**Holitas! En fin,este one shot es para el reto propuesto por Shaakeeit ;) en el foro Historias por contar. Los personajes no me pertenecen.. such a shame ;)**

El sonido de tu voz

El sonido de múltiples voces llenaba la calle a nuestro alrededor, entre la gente que charlaba y reía mientras entraba y salía de las tiendas se podía ver con cierta dificultad lo que se venía en ellas. Ropa, accesorios…en un par tiendas de animales.. y sonreí apretando con seguridad la mano de la persona a la que se la daba.

A mi lado me devolvieron el apretón y me giré sacando la lengua, Rachel rió y rodó los ojos por mi gesto mientras me hacía un gesto de continuar. Me encogí de hombros y continué la marcha usando mi cuerpo para apartar a la enorme cantidad de turistas que parecían haberse juntado delante de casi todas y cada una de las tiendas de la calle. Miré al cielo que se asomaba entre los edificios de la antigua calle con algo de preocupación; las nubes antes algo grises empezaban a mostrar más colores cercanos al negro.. y ya me veía llegando a casa empapadas.

En el momento en el que me iba a volver a girar para hacerle un gesto de resignación a Rach sentí que desentrelazaba sus dedos de los míos y se separaba de mí. Con curiosidad me dí la vuelta y la ví moverse entre aquellos guiris con camiseta corta y pantalones aún más cortos con mucha más agilidad dela que yo había mostrado. Me noté fruncir el ceño por la curiosidad mientras varias chicas pasaban a mi lado riendo y hablando sobre la camiseta que se acababan de comprar.

Suspiré, Tallers estaba inaguantable en verano y yo no soportaba mucha cantidad de gente a la vez. Me acerqué a Rachel dejando a las sonrientes chicas y cuando ví al fin donde se había detenido sonreí.

La tienda de peces.

Rachel me vió en el reflejo del cristal y me saco la lengua. Dándose la vuelta y mirándome con esos enormes ojos marrones movió sus manos en unos gestos ya más que aprendidos.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos por aquí"- me dijo con gesto triste.

Si cruzamos esta calle casi cada día Rach- respondí mientras terminaba de acercarme a ella y le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella pegó sus manos a mi camiseta y las dejó ahí mientras movía sus dedos, golpeteando contra la tela mientras respondía.

"Pero no parándonos en los escaparates"- dijo mientras me miraba con ojos dulces.

Suspiré con exasperación, como si no fuera conmigo pero sabía que al final Rach sacaría lo más suave de mí. Ella lo sabía y yo lo sabía.

-Venga anda- dije suspirando, llevando mi personaje al extremo- miremos los escaparates. Pero como nos llueva y acabemos empapadas no quiero oírte quejar ¿entendido?

"No me quejaré"- prometió ella mientras hacía un gesto de niña pequeña.

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar y entré en la tienda.

-¿A qué esperas?- la pregunté.

Se acercó a mí y me retiró un mechón de la cara, rodé los ojos, odiaba mi pelo lacio.

"A que dejes de ser tan cabezota" masculló, su dedos contra mi pecho.

Puedes esperar sentada…-murmuré. Era una cabezota y ambas lo sabíamos pero aún así le dí un beso en la nariz que la hizo reír

Finalmente entramos en la tienda mientras observábamos todas y cada una de las pequeñas peceras que se amontonaban en su interior, creando diminutos ecosistemas donde cada pez nadaba plácidamente. Un par de niñas pequeñas reían mientras señalaban a un pez payaso. Sus familias apenas dos pasos más allá comprando lo que parecía comida de peces. Me relajé y aspiré el olor dulzón que despedía la tienda, había olvidado lo mucho que me relajaba esta tienda.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar las peceras Rach se había dirigido al pequeño y abarrotado mostrador mirando pequeños juguetes con atención. Podía verla reflejada en el mojado cristal: Lo pantalones ajustados que llevaba le sentaban genial.. y hacían que pensara en otras cosas que no incluían los peces, esas piernas largas, fuertes de tantos años en ballet… La camiseta roja que llevaba hacía que su piel morena brillara por sí sola, que su pelo largo y suave pareciera tener vida propia… me mordí el labio inferior. Maldita yo y mi libido ahora iba a pasarlo mal hasta que pudiéramos llegar a casa. Aunque de eso último no iba a informar a la pequeña curiosa. ¡Lucy Fabray tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo!

Me acerqué por detrás y le golpeé el hombro asustándola.

Eso son para los peces- dije burlona-no para ti pequeña.

"Había pensado en ti con esto"- dijeron sus dedos mientras me tendía un pequeño pez rechoncho. Lo cogí y se encendió una pequeña bombillita en la boca del juguete.

Jajaja muy graciosa- dije irónica.

La miré mientras le sacaba la lengua con preocupación. Aunque ninguna habláramos de ello no queríamos recordar…

El dependiente dijo adiós a las dos familias y se giró a nosotras, milagrosamente el resto de guiris estaban al fondo de la estrecha tienda.

¿Quiere comprar eso?- le preguntó a Rachel sonriendo con amabilidad.

Rach enrojeció y agachó la cabeza ligeramente. Sus delgados dedos se movieron con rapidez diciendo un no y se apartó del mostrador enrojeciendo cada vez más.

No, estábamos mirando- respondí rápida.

El dependiente nos miró a ambas con curiosidad pero se apartó mientras saludaba a una nueva pareja .No me importó su mirada confusa

Rach- susurré mientras me giraba a ella.- ¿estas bien?

Ella no me respondió sino que salió a toda prisa de la tienda. La seguí con preocupación.

Fuera los primeros goterones habían comenzado a caer, el cielo estaba ahora completamente negro, las ventanas abiertas de las viejas casas estaban ahora cerradas y la estrecha calle comenzaba a vaciarse.

Entre la gente que se movía con rapidez para cobijarse distinguí a la morena que buscaba, la camiseta roja actuando de faro. Me moví apartando a los que no e apartaban con rapidez. Maldiciendo mi cuerpo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era grandota, gorda si lo preferís, y a veces eso me pasaba factura.. como en ese momento que no podía alcanzar a Rachel que se alejaba a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

Finalmente llegamos a las Ramblas cuando la tormenta veraniega había comenzado a descargar, los puestos de flores, los vendedores, los turistas… todo cerrado y desvanecido. En la cálida lluvia un par de rezagados se movían entre las casas y Rachel que seguía andando con rapidez hacia no sabía muy bien donde ya que no había entrado en la parada de metro que solíamos coger.

Rach!- grité mientras corría con dificultad hacia ella, el pelo se me volvía a meter en los ojos y me lo aparte con impaciencia.

Ella se paró y se giró, mordiéndose los labios con vergüenza.

Rach espera- dije cuando al fin la alcancé. Cogí aire intentando normalizar mi respiración y le acaricié la mejilla.

"Me siento tonta"- respondió moviendo con rapidez sus manos.

¿Por haber salido corriendo? Todo el mundo hace algo de ejercicio Rach.. ¡y no son tontos! Bueno, en mi opinión son increíbles por ponerse a correr sin más pero eso ya son opiniones…

Ella rió entre las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Es que me bloqueo"- continuó con rabia-"contigo estoy bien.. en la uni también.. pero si me sacas de ahí soy como una niña pequeña"

Suspiré, Rachel era fuerte.. mucho más de lo que se daba a sí misma crédito pero a veces se le olvidaba.

Ei, no creías que fueras a aprender a hablar con gestos o que ibas a conseguir terminar el primer curso de Turismo y mira ahora- susurré intentando tranquilizarla. La lluvia ya estaba dejando de caer tan fuerte pero para lo empapadas que estábamos ya poco importaba.- estás en segundo y hablas más incluso que antes.- terminé intentando que sonriera

Sus morenos dedos se movieron con tanta rapidez que casi me perdí la siguiente frase.

-"Antes que perdiera la voz"- un gesto de resquemor en sus labios.

La besé en los pómulos y le tendí la mano dispuesta a coger el metro.

Para mí sigues hablando- dije segura- y también para el resto. Incluso para tus padres, que los pobres se pierden en el skype de lo rápido que hablas.

Abrió la boca, sus labios rojos dejando escapar un sonido de frustración.

No, no, no te me quejes- le dije en tono ligero.-Tu y yo ahora vamos a ir a casa y te voy a explicar porque cuando advierten de lluvias es mejor no salir.

Mi tono sirvió para que sonriera. Yendo a la parte más alta de Ramblas cogimos el abarrotado metro. Con suerte no debimos esperar y en seguida capté dos sitios que milagrosamente seguían libres. A nuestro alrededor, parejas, mayores, niños.. iban en silencio y cada uno a lo suyo. Las delicias del metro en la ciudad.

A mi lado Rachel se apoyó en mi hombro y dibujó un gracias en mi brazo.

La miré y la sonreí de vuelta.

Venga descansa- la apremié.

Antes incluso que el metro abandonara la parada los ojos de Rachel ya se habían cerrado. Después de un disgusto siempre se quedaba con las pilas a recargar.

Me quedé mirando sin ver como un niño jugaba a su videoconsola. Pensando.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba de cuando hacía casi un año y medio una banda de imbéciles se habían burlado de ella por como su voz se rompía a cada palabra. O de como el miedo le había atenazado de tal forma que había pensado más de una vez en suicidarse, creyendo que tenía un cáncer. Cuando aún no sabía lo que tenía, cuando aún temía hablar por miedo a que su voz siguiera fallando cada vez más y más. Entonces casi no nos conocíamos. Habíamos empezado a hablar hacía unos pocos meses y ella era tan solo la amiga de mi mejor amiga. Nada importante… claro que la preciosa morena no podía mantener nunca la etiqueta de poco importante. Habíamos empezado a conocernos mejor casi a la vez que su dulce voz, grave y a la vez aguda había comenzado a desparecer definitivamente. El día que fue al hospital y al final le diagnosticaron disfonía me llamó y entre pequeños quejidos me pidió que fuera donde estaba.

A partir de ese momento la había ayudado, y no solo porque me lo había pedido en un primer momento sino porque aquella morena cabezota y diva me gustaba. Bastante.

Mis pensamientos se pararon cuando Rach tiro de mi, desconcentrándome y me señaló la parada.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos sin hablar al pequeño portal que daba a nuestra casa. Habíamos decidido compartir piso poco antes que Rach terminara su primer curso ya que sus padres no tenían el dinero de una residencia más las pruebas que le habían hecho a Rachel. Y dado que yo necesitaba una compañera de piso era lo más lógico.. además de que las dos deseábamos estar solas siempre que quisiéramos. Lo de colarme en la residencia se había vuelto tedioso…y complicado. No era precisamente una ninja.

Dejamos atrás las escaleras y entramos en el pequeño piso, a la derecha de la puerta una foto colgando que enseñaba el vigésimo cumpleaños de Rachel. Las dos sonriendo y morenas. Ella llevando el pequeño colgante de estrellas que la había regalado. Sonreí, siempre me había parecido sexy en aquella foto.

"Lucy"- dijo contra mi espalda- "siento lo de antes"

El mojarnos?- pregunté enarcando las cejas.- porque para eso no hay disculpa que valga…

Ella negó pero no iba a permitir que siguiera martirizándose.

-Escucha, no quiero que le des vueltas Rach, sigues siendo la misma que hace unos meses.

-"¿De verdad?"

- Claro que si preciosa.- susurré permitiéndome ser dulce.- Y ahora… ¿te iba a castigar por haberme empapado no?

-"No sabía que por eso se me debía castigar"- dijo sonriendo, segura de sí.

- No sabes tú cuanto…- dije riendo para mí.

Me agaché un poco, besándola contra la puerta de madera que habíamos cerrado al entrar. Mis manos en su cintura, acariciando los costados por encima de la tela. Le mordí el labio inferior, tal y como le gustaba mientras ponía una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas. Moví los labios a su lóbulo derecho que besé y lamí con lentitud y suavidad, como esos helados de chocolate que tanto adoraba. Noté como se ponía rígida contra mí y sonreí sabiendo que había conseguido mi propósito.

Ella me abrazó con fuera, apretándose contra mí. Todas sus curvas se intuían en su ya mojada ropa pero el sentirlas a través de mi fina camiseta hicieron que por poco me arrodillara ante ella y le diera el placer que sabía le acabaría dando. Respiré un par de veces con fuerza mientras bajaba a su cuello donde mordí y lamí un poco más fuerte sabiendo que eso haría que eso me haría ganar la partida. Pude notar como su garganta vibraba y sonreí mientras mis manos se movían bajo su camiseta, apartando el sujetador y acariciando la parte de debajo de sus pechos. Ella se movió con impaciencia contra mi pero la volví a empotrar con cuidado en la puerta indicándole que parara.

-Es mi castigo.. yo mando- susurré mientras me apartaba de ella. Le quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo de madera. El piso estaba en la casi total oscuridad, la tarde dando paso ya a la noche y el sol poniente entraba casi de soslayo entre las ventanas. Me mordí los labios y le retiré los tirantes del sujetador, inclinándome de nuevo, mordiendo la suave piel de las clavículas y los hombros. Pasé mi mano por su espalda, que ella arqueo con ganas, y le desabroché la tela que cayó al suelo, deslizándose por su torso.

Bajé dando pequeños besos hasta sus pezones, lamí uno mientras mi mano acariciaba el otro en pequeños círculos. Aquello siempre conseguía calentarla.. y calmarla a la vez. Puse mi otra mano en su esternón y pude notar como su pecho vibraba, incluso un ligero sonido escapó de sus labios, que estaban húmedos, su pintalabios corrido. Me separé de improviso y ella gimió de frustración.

-Espera- ordené mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Le bajé la tela con lentitud, sabiendo que eso la volvería loca.

Poniendo sus manos en mi pelo masculló lo que quería oir.

-"Déjate de juegos"

Reí pero no le di la satisfacción. Tiré los vaqueros y besé sus muslos apartándoselos un poco, bajé por su piernas mientras ella se apretaba contra la pared, como temiendo caerse. Volví a subir por aquellas suaves piernas hasta llegar a la última pieza de tela, Pasé mi lengua por ella, empapándola con mi saliva. Ella suspiró, en aquel suspiro una queja implícita.

-Espera- repetí mientras mis anchas manos apartaban la tela.-espera.

Lamí su ombligo mientras me ponía de rodillas justo delante de ella. Ella puso una pierna sobre mis hombros y casi me sorprendí de su seguridad. Pero me gustaba esa faceta de Rach. Le cogí de la cintura y bajé mi cabeza lamiendo tentativamente la piel que me mostraba saboreando la humedad que encontré.

Casi sonreí pero me abstuve de ello.

Moví mi lengua succionando, sintiendo como Rach se apoyaba cada vez más en mí. Era imposible para ella llegar de esa forma, al contrario que yo, que no tenía problemas con ello, ella se desconcentraba rápidamente.

Pero como foreplay siempre funcionaba.

Lamí y lamí mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi pelo, a mis hombros, dejando marcas en mi piel.

Cuando sentí que estaba ya demasiado cerca paré y me erguí, mirándola mientras le cogía una mano con suavidad y se la acariciaba.

Vamos a la cama- le susurré mientras sonreís con suavidad.-Y recuerda…- me acerqué a ella, besando su sien-me pareces preciosa tal como eres.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me señalo mientras sus labios pronunciaban las palabras que yo no oiría. "Tú también lo eres"

Sonriendo, las dos dejamos atrás su ropa y aquella foto y fuimos a la habitación… de donde no planeaba dejar salir a Rach en varias horas.

Lucy Fabrey tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo.

**Review? **


End file.
